A slide fastener is provided with fastener element rows provided at one side edge portions of fastener tapes. The slide fastener is attached to a garment or the like by sewing such that the slide fastener can be opened and closed only by operating a slider of the slide fastener, thereby making it easy to put on or take off the garment.
In addition to garments, the use of slide fasteners is increasing. For example, covers for electric cords can be included. While covers typically protect electric cords, slide fasteners are required since a certain portion is required to be opened for the purpose of periodic inspection or repair.
In addition, some fields require slide fasteners to have waterproof property and water resistance. In this case, fastener tapes are provided with resin layers on one or both sides thereof. When fastener element rows are engaged with each other, the resin layers are brought into contact with or pressed against each other, thereby realizing waterproof property and water resistance. This type of slide fastener is used, for example, in a wet suit or the like.